This invention relates to a pressure gauge, and more particularly to a compact pressure gauge.
A conventional pressure gauge generally has a structure similar to that shown in FIG. 1, which has a sector-like member 10. It is difficult to make the sector-like member 1 due to the fact high accuracy is necessary for its small teeth. Furthermore, because of the high accuracy, once dust deposits on the small teeth, undesired errors will be caused in measurement. Therefore, I disclosed an improved pressure gauge in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 938,886, as shown in FIG. 2, which replaces the sector-like member with a rack member 20. The rack member 20 has an end portion movable in a tubular member 30, and the opposite end portion thereof is provided with a rack. Although it is easier to make the rack member 20 than the sector-like member 10, the rack member 20 occupies much space.